What is Never Lost Can Never be Found
by Snow Ghryphon
Summary: Sokka has dared to stand up against one of the Fire Nation warriors to protect his sister and Aang, but is captured instead. Sokka's biggest mistake wasn't in that incident though, it was in escaping. This is before they met Toph. CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

You need to forgive me if my writing sucks right now. I haven't been on here in so long I forgot my name and password so I had to make a new one XD. Anywho, this is my very first Avatar fanfic so go easy (I know the characters and story and everything, it's just my first one and I would like to feel welcome is all ).

Disclaimer:…..If I owned Avatar…..you would know because you'd see my name in the credits. This is the ONLY disclaimer that I will show during this fic, now that people know this (not like anybody's reading this anyway ) they can't come to me in later chapters saying that I didn't put up a disclaimer when I did……It was just only in the first chapter……..Anywho……

What is Never Lost is Never Found 

(Chapter 1)

"C'mon Katara! You've got to see this place! It has all the candy in the world!" Sokka said like a child on Christmas. Katara rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Sokka, you need to get away from there. You know what candy does to you," Katara said as she tried to push through the crowd while tugging Aang at the collar. Aang couldn't help but want to go to every stand at the fair. Everything just smelled so good and the games all looked so fun in his childish eyes.

"But Katara," Sokka started with a sly smile. "There's chocolate in here." He knew he had her hooked.

"Did you say chocolate?" Katara stopped in her tracks to look back at her brother. Sokka nodded his head slowly while he mouthed the words "oh yeah…" Without another word, Katara was pulling Aang by the collar again back to the candy shop at twice the pace she went before. She hadn't had chocolate in ages and it was about time for some "women medicine." Sokka snickered as his sister went into the shop. Once she got inside, her jaw dropped in amazement. 'Sokka _was_ right' she thought to herself. 'There _is_ every candy in the world here.'

The walls were covered with open cabinets of candy. Some of the candy glistened from the lights of the candles inside and outside the shop. Others were concealed in tight wrappers of yellow, blue, red, and green. Each represented what nation they came from. The yellow was especially rare though, seeing as it belonged to the Air Nation and none of the nation's people were alive…..except Aang. The Avatar looked at the candy with disappointment and regret. He knew that this candy was probably an imitation made by other nations trying to pass it off as the Air nation's. Katara was inspecting the chocolate section with care, while Sokka was saying the names of the candy and squealing if he saw something he knew and liked.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka paged. "Come and look at these!" Aang curiously walked over to his spazzing friend. Sokka was looking into a barrel of candy that was three feet tall and about a foot and a half in diameter. Aang looked at the candy in front of him and Sokka with interest. "Look, there's the Fire Nation Fire Balls, be careful with those, they're VERY spicy, the Water Nation Ice Mints, those are nice ones, Earth Nation Rock Candy, and…" Sokka was cut off from a shrill scream outside. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked up in shock. People were running as fast as they could down the small road with various shops. Lanterns were ablaze and stands were being trampled over by panicked and confused people. More screams of fear and worry erupted from the crowd.

"What's going on!" Katara asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Sokka answered, his brows furrowed with confusion. As if on cue, Fire Nation Rhinoceri were parading down the street with fire benders riding on their backs. Grunts and low grumbles came from the animals as the benders singed people in their way with the ferocity and punishment of fire. Two by two they went down the street as the Rhinoceri took up much space. Katara, Aang, and Sokka immediately hid themselves behind a counter with the cashier. Katara was the last to jump over. She went as fast as she could, but, to all of their dismay, she was seen by one of the Fire Nation's warriors. The warrior unhinged the door by commanding his Rhinoceros to pierce it with the animal's three horns. The strange creature threw the door off its horns with a swift motion of the neck and then plowed through the opening, making chunks of wood fly everywhere. The Fire Nation warrior got off the animal and landed like a cat on the floor. Katara whimpered, but Aang silenced her with a soft, careful rubbing on the back.

"C'mawn out!" the man said in a husky voice. Footsteps were audible to the four worried humans behind the counter, which meant that the monster was coming closer. Sokka tried not to show it, but he was scared. He clutched his boomerang and slowly pulled it out its sheath, his breath and hands shaky. Katara motioned that he shouldn't do it and he'd get killed if he'd do it, either that or she'd kill him afterwards. Sokka acknowledged his sister, but whispered silently that he had to. Katara felt tears well up in her eyes and Aang fealt guilty that he should be doing the same thing as Sokka, but he was too scared. He was just a kid, but he was the Avatar. He was too confused, and too shrouded with duty to know what to do.

"Alright, either you're going to come out or I'm going to make you come out!" the warrior yelled. "Understand?"

"I understand!" Sokka surprised the bender and was ready to strike him. But the fire warrior was much more skilled in combat than the opposer. He grabbed the teen by the neck and threw him over the counter and onto the floor. Sokka was overcome by shock and didn't have time to react when the fire bender made fire appear before him and sear the boy's abdomen. Sokka wanted to scream, but no voice came. The warrior then gave a good conk to the Water Nation warrior's forehead and he was out cold.

Aang finally had enough of wondering what was happening on the other side of the counter and stood up to challenge the Fire Nation bender. But when he scanned the shop for the man, he was gone….and so was Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

OMG it's been FOREVER since I've been here and I am sincerely sorry to those who have waited so long for the second chapter. SINCERELY!!! Thank you so much to for the reviews so far. I haven't written in a while so if my writing sucks (like the last chapter) please forgive me. (When words are in '' that means they're thinking.)

Disclaimer: I know in the first chapter I said that I wouldn't put up disclaimers anymore, but since I've been gone for a while I think it's only fair. I don't own Avatar…..

---------------------------------------- Chapter 2 – The Campsite-----------------------------------

Sokka's vision came back slowly. His head felt like it weighed a ton, and the headache didn't make things any better. He could hear muffled voices and the stinging pain of something foreign on his stomach. Sokka rolled to his side and groaned, soon regretting it.

A sharp kick met with his ribs and he clenched his teeth. Pain and confusion racked his body as he turned to the foot's owner.

A man in black and red armor stood before him. He wore an eerie, malevolent smile on his face that was soon interrupted by his gruff voice.

"Looks like he's finally awake, the sniveling whelp," He said. A hint of bloodlust was in his eyes. Sokka looked at the man with distaste, but quickly hid it with fear of being kicked again.

"Yeah," another man replied. He sat on a log that was behind Sokka and on the other side of a campfire. "Hey, do you think we should feed him to the alligatorsharks?"

Sokka shot a glare in the man's direction. He knew the fire nation soldier said that solely to put fear inside of him. Then something else grabbed his attention. He was at a Fire Nation campsite. They were in a small clearing of a forest. The trees were blackened by the darkness of night and it seemed like they were trying to escape to the stars for refuge. Only the campfire surrounded by black and red tents gave off light in this miserable night. He looked for any possible means of escape, but Fire Nation men guarded them with extreme alertness. Sokka sighed and let his head slowly fall back to the muddy ground.

"No! We need this one _alive," _a voice said with much authority.

All the men at the campsite turned their attention to the man who spoke. He wore different armor than the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers, indicating him of higher authority. The man stood tall with much pride in his stance. He slowly walked over to Sokka and looked him in the eye, a sly look on his face.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't 'teach' him a few things," the man seemed close to laughing maniacally. "Take him to the prison tent!"

'Geze, do they bring a prison everywhere they go?!' Sokka shifted nervously as two men grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to walk. He could feel the injury to his stomach burn with each step he took. The Fire Nation men pushed Sokka into one of the tents, making him fall on his wound. Sokka winced and clenched it, but it only made it worse. 

"Wriggle all you want you Water Tribe peasant, but that burn won't heal for a while." The men took handcuffs from a hook outside the tent and easily shackled the boy. They were ice cold to the touch and made Sokka shiver. He didn't want to fight the fire benders. He was too tired, and he knew that in a situation like this, it's best to wait for an escape until they were all asleep.

The soldiers leisurely walked out of the tent. It was almost like it was routine to imprison someone for them. Sokka sneered after the men as the flaps to the tent fell. Then, a bright object out of the corner of his eye snapped to his attention. Sokka turned his head too quickly for his headaches' liking, but what he saw would bring him hope and comfort.

I know, you're all going to hate me because I JUST got back, it was a SHORT chapter, _and_ it was a CLIFFHANGER…….. I'm sorry…….. but I will have the next chapter up soon. Oh yeah, this is set BEFORE they met Toph. One last thing, if Aang and Katara looke OOC in the first chapter, it'll be different in the next one because I've gotten to know the characters better.

Toodles


End file.
